leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Black Rose
The Black Rose is a secret organization in Noxus. Lore The Black Rose is an ancient organization that is situated in Noxus, currently led by Matron . It is believed to have existed before Noxus, or any other nation, was built. The organization is unknown to all, even to Noxus itself. Many of its members are well-versed in the discipline of magic, particularly, in dark magic. While their exact motives have always remained mysterious, it was widely believed that the Black Rose was the true power behind the throne while the aristocracy still reigned in Noxus. When raw martial prowess became the ultimate determination of whose will held sway in the Empire, the Black Rose seemed to vanish overnight. Many believed that perhaps their time had simply passed, and that its members had put aside their quests for social and political dominance. Though their real motives have yet to be revealed. Seeds of Doubt THORN: "The Grand General puts on a brave face, but he takes this loss harder than he lets on. With his most trusted supporter dead, he feels the treacherous eyes of his generals on his back". PETAL: "A successor must be chosen. Demacia's shaken. We can't squander this opportunity"! THORN: "Darkwill sees assassins in every shadow; he is paralyzed by fear". : "No. He is stalling. Darkwill did not become the Grand General by being a coward. Find out why". PETAL: "Darkwill's thralls are searching for something. Snatching up articles of the arcane: rituals of blood and bone, relics of the Shadow Isles, and things darker still". THORN: "He desires things we can offer. An interesting opportunity". : "I will bend his ear. If he is receptive, ensure we can provide what we promise". Regrets DARKWILL: "What did you do"? : "Provided you with what you desired, nothing more." DARKWILL: "This is not what I desired!" : "You sought to raise this corpse to do your bidding once again. In that, we have succeeded." DARKWILL: "Look at him! This... thing has no place at the head of an army. " : "Not as a leader, no. But your friend was never so much a leader as a killer. And he has never been more perfectly suited to that role than he is now. He does not fear, he does not question—he does not die!" DARKWILL: "Damn you. I have no other choice." The Anchor : "I haven't had the pleasure of your company for some time, Grand General". : "You have my favor. That is enough". : "And yet, I suspect you're here to seek the Black Rose's assistance once more". : "The blood of the . How much remains"? : "After the last charade? Enough that you should be very mindful of how you use it. Whatever you intend had best be brief". : "No chicanery this time; my need for subtlety is nearing its end. I must secure my position with bloodshed, and that requires a blunt instrument". : "It sounds as if you have one in mind". : "Let me show you". Notable Members As stated above, many of its members use dark magic, and, as such, most of its members are . * : Matron of the Black Rose * : Grand General of Noxus; previous member of The Black Rose * : High Priestess of the Cult of ; Queen of the Shadow Isles' spiders; One of the Shadow Isles' Commanding Leaders; * : One of Swain's commanding officials; holds a high position in Noxus' government. Trivia * In the battle of Kalamanda, LeBlanc's face can be seen on Swain's chestplate where would otherwise be located. This may hint that the battle between the two was merely staged. ** It can also be speculated from this that the Jarvan in Demacia now is actually LeBlanc in disguise. * Former High Councilor Heywan Relivash of the Institute of War may have been a member of the Black Rose due to his involvement in the Kalamanda scandal that assisted in Swain's ascension as Noxus' leader. * It can be speculated from Judgment that the Black Rose may have been involved in the disappearance of General Marcus Du Couteau, her and father. de:Die Schwarze Rose Category:Lore Category:Elise Category:LeBlanc Category:Swain Category:Vladimir